Pack a Punch
Summary The Pack-a-Punch (PaP) is a special machine that will upgrade a weapon of choice into a powerful zombie-obliterating machine. Suggestions If you have suggestions of what gun you would like to see Pack A Punched if it isn't on the list yet, post suggestions ''here.'' Locations The Pack A Punch machines are only found in two specific locations of the map: Location #1: Mansion - In the room beside the massive whole in the wall on the second floor Location #2: Vector Cave - In the far back room of the cave, in the corner How To Use #Find a Pack-a-Punch machine and walk up to it. A small GUI will appear. #If there is a gun in your inventory that can be Pack-A-Punched, it will appear on the list. #Click a gun's name on that same list and click the Upgrade button to buy the upgrade. NOTE: If you are holding the weapon while upgrading it, nothing will happen. Pack A Punch Weapons - Original Counterpart *Scatterflame - From Flaregun *Spitfire-24 - From SPAS-12 *Death's Flames - From 'Hades' Touch' *Skullcrusher - From M16A4 * The Reaper - From PPsh-41 * The Snuff Box- From Double-Barrel Shotgun * EPC WN - From FN FAL * Widowmaker - From BAR * Headsweeper - From Enfield Bren * Devil's Sniper - From M82A1 * Devil's Handgun - From .357 Magnum * The Reflector - From PP-91 KEDR * Lumbermill - From M249 SAW * Devil's Launcher - From RPG-7 * WN BIG - From AS VAL * Devil's Shotgun - From AA-12 * The Ripper - From Deagle * CBJA7908 - From CBJ MS * Shadowfire STORM - From M202 FLASH * Uncle Gal - From IMI Uzi * Devil's Automatic - From AK-47 * Blood Slinger - From M240B * Devil's SMG - From MP7 * Toxic Veins - From SCAR-H * Electric Shock - From M500 * G115 Generator - From G11 Remade Pack-A-Punch Weapons The following is a list of guns that were remade, and thus have proper stats, with no latency: * Devil's Automatic - From AK-47 * Devil's SMG - From MP7 * WN BIG - From AS VAL * The Reflector - From PP-91 KEDR * Lumbermill - From M249 SAW * The Reaper - From PPsh-41 Pages to Expand This is to list all the pages which I, the wiki editor, am too lazy to edit planning to expand on * Spitfire-24 * Death's Flames * The Widow Maker * Headsweeper * Devil's Shotgun * CBJA7908 who came up with this name? * Shadowfire STORM * Uncle Gal * Blood Slinger * Toxic Veins * G115 Generator Trivia *There are currently 26 Pack A Punched guns. *There are no Pack A Punched 'Rifles' released at this time. *Maybe people confuse the Eclipse Ordeal to be a Pack A Punch weapon, while it is simply a heavily modified MP7. *The Pack a Punch was most likely taken off of Call of Duty's zombie mode. *The cost of the upgrade is determined by the gun you want to upgrade. For example, the formula would be as follows: 1500*(2^(WeaponCost/1000)) * 0.37 **If you wanted to Pack A Punch the MP7, the formula would be 1500*(2^(175/1000)) * 0.37. Category:Weapon Category:Location Category:Important Category:Extra Category:Punched